


you're all i want

by ragingchaos



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingchaos/pseuds/ragingchaos
Summary: Josh is everything Tyler has ever wanted.





	

"Is this it, then?"

A silence.

"You have everything you've ever wanted in the palm of your hand, and you're risking it all just for this?"

An immediate answer.

"Yes."

A step closer.

"And you're wrong, Josh."

A stare.

"I don't have 'everything' I've ever wanted."

An inhale.

"I don't care if it all goes downhill because of this. I don't care if our fans leave us because of this. I don't care if nobody buys our music anymore because of this. I don't care if people hate us because of this. I don't care about anything but this."

Another stare.

"Because this isn't just 'this', Josh. It's a chance for me to finally feel complete. It's _you_. Those other things make me happy, sure, but you?"

A chuckle.

"You make me forget about everything that's wrong, because you make it all right. You make me forget all the weights the world puts on me everyday, because you make me feel light. You make me forget that life is terrible, because life is wonderful when I'm with you."

A skipped heartbeat.

"You make me smile when there's nothing to smile at. You make me laugh because of your stupid jokes even when I feel sad. You make me feel better when I'm on my bad days. You make me feel safe when I feel like the world is against me. You make me feel invincible."

A teary smile.

"I can never be happy without you, don't you understand? So no, I don't have 'everything' I've ever wanted, Josh, because I don't have _you_. Yet, I hope."

A laugh.

"So you really are willing to throw it all away, just for me?"

Another step closer.

"I'll throw anything away just to be with you, Josh Dun."

A kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this


End file.
